I Hold A Lot of Responsibility
| episodenumber = 8/14 (064) | next = |sessiondate = March 16, 2019 |previous = }} is the eighth episode of . Story Day 18 At tree mail, both tribes are instructed to gather their belongings and use the map to meet at a new beach. Shortly, they leave to their new beach, upon arriving, they notice a feast in front of them with foods covered. They read the sign that informs them that only the winners of the challenge will enjoy the feast. They are convinced that they will participate in a reward challenge as individuals in the following day. Everyone greets each other. They cheer for making the merge. Later in the day, Taron decides to use his skills to build a trap to catch food for the tribe. The tribe appreciates his hardwork. Brian's ego is rubbing everyone the wrong way. Brian and Brandi bond over their childhood experiences. The talk about Brandi's childhood makes her emotional. She decides to take a walk away from camp for a few hours. Kaycee and Justin bond over how they've made it to the merge. Naya goes searching in the woods for a potential hidden immunity idol. She looks for hours until she notices something sticking out from the leg of the feast. She quickly grabs the idol without anyone noticing. Silas builds a hammock for the tribe. Everyone tests out his hammock and enjoy it. Saxton talks with Brian, Kaycee, Naya and Taron about voting together at the merge. He suggests that they would control the first vote at the merge if they stick together. Everyone agrees. Naya attempts to climb a tree to grab a coconut, she is able to grab it, but falls to the ground on her foot funny. Her foot stings for a while. The medic tell her they will check her tomorrow to see if it gets any worse. Silas goes searching around the feast, in the woods, and on the beach. After a while, he is unable to find anything. Day 19 The "merged" tribe meets at the challenge. The challenge is still divided based on the Lataro and Manaro colors. Mateo reveals that they have not officially merged yet. They will still play as their original tribe. He reveals that the winner of the challenge will officially merge, and enjoy the feast at the merge camp in advanced. Manaro wins another challenge, and they send Lataro back to tribal council. They will lose yet another member. Once arriving to camp, Naya shares a story about the time she hit a low point in her life, but she was able to rise again. The tribe enjoys her story. Despite having to vote someone out of the game, Taron tries to bond with Brian and Naya before tribal council. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Jailbreak Shackled by locks, each team would be placed in a jail cell. Using the resources on the ground, the Survivors had to escape the cell by reaching for the keys that hung on posts outside of the cell. First tribe to have gathered the keys, unlock their shackles, and dig out of the jail would win. Reward: A feast at the merge camp. Winner: Tribal Council Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Naya Emerson. *This is the first episode to have only 3 people vote at tribal, and it's not the season finale episode. Category:Episodes Category:Vanuatu Episodes Category:Survivor: Vanuatu